Witch in White
by rain-on-my-soul
Summary: "We'll take you back to our motel. You'll be safe there, with us," Dean reassured Melinda. "Now be a gentleman Sammy boy and open up the backseat for the lovely lady." SupernaturalXCharmed
1. Take Me Home 1

Witch In White

Disclaimer: The closest I ever came to owning Supernatural or Charmed was when I had a cat named Sammy. Unfortunately she was a girl.

A/n: I've really, really, really wanted to do a Charmed/Supernatural crossover for a while now but I was never struck with a good plot line. I just knew that I wanted to do something with Sam and Dean, brothers fighting supernatural evil, and Wyatt and Chris, also brothers fighting supernatural evil. Finally after my friend got me re-addicted to Supernatural after we had a late night marathon one night I got to thinking about the boys again. And eventually a plot slapped me in the face. Some notes before the story: 1. The Winchester boys meet Melinda first. I hope most either know or can guess who she is. Chris and Wyatt come in later so don't worry if you don't see them for a bit. 2. This has to be sort of AU since Sam and Dean are way older than Wyatt and Chris if you go by the TV timelines. So let's pretend that the world doesn't change much in the next decade or so and that Sam and Dean's little adventures happened in the future, making them the same ages as Wyatt and Chris. And 3. I'm not exactly sure when this is set Supernatural season wise but I wanna say it's before Dean makes his deal. Sorry for the long A/n but I hope you enjoy the story!

Chapter 1: Take Me Home

"Mel! If you don't get your ass out here right now, we'll go to the party without you!"

"I'm coming! Geez, Jules. It's not like it's only an hour long Halloween party. We can be a few minutes late."

"Yeah but," said Melinda's blonde friend as she appeared in front of the bathroom mirror next to her friend, "the later we are, the less time we have to get drunk."

"You mean the less time _you_ have to get drunk," retorted the brunette in the bathroom. "Just let me grab my coat from the bedroom and then I'll be right out."

Julia rolled her eyes but nodded as Melinda finally finished putting up her hair and headed into the bedroom at the end of the hall to grab her jacket. The blonde checked herself out one more time in the mirror, puckering her lips and making kissy faces at the girl that stared back at her. Pleased with what she saw, she made her way towards the front door where she had originally been waiting for her friend.

"Come ON Melinda! Eddy's already in the car."

"Right here!" Melinda pointed out to her friend as she appeared into the hallway, walking up to the door.

"Finally!"

"Whatever. I'll buy you a beer sometime to make it up to you."

"Deal." Julia said, grinning.

She opened the door and rushed out to the red car waiting on the curb, heavy metal music blaring out the tinted windows. Melinda followed at a slightly slower pace. She locked and shut the apartment door behind her, then hopped into the backseat behind Julia after saying hello to Eddy.

"Ready for a helluva Halloween party, ladies?" asked Eddy, dressed in a cheesy vampire costume. Julia was dressed as his slutty vampire wife. Melinda was a witch, _'Why mess with traditions?' _she thought.

"You bet!" Julia practically yelled.

"What about you Mel?" Eddy wanted to know as he glanced at the girl in his rear-view mirror.

"You know how I feel about Halloween," she replied with a grin.

* * *

Eddy and Julia both downed another shot while Melinda took a sip of her coke. Now that they were all old enough to be drinking, not that Melinda ever really drank, they went at it with a shit-load of enthusiasm. The little glasses were slammed down on the table next to a slightly growing pile of other used shot glasses.

"I love Halloween," Julia announced.

"Me too," agreed Eddy.

"Only cause it's an excuse to party," Melinda stated.

"Damn right!" was the blonde's reply. "And I love parties because where else can you oogle hot guys while getting absolutely hammered at the same time?"

"I'll drink to that!" Eddy and Julia then grabbed two more shots to clink together in a toast before consuming the amber liquid twinkling in their glasses.

"Speaking of…" Julia trailed off as she glanced towards the doors.

"Speaking of what?" Melinda asked. "Hot guys or getting hammered?"

"Did you see those two perfect tens on the random attractive stranger scale who just walked in?"

"I call the one with the shorter hair," declared Eddy.

Melinda looked towards where her two friends had their gazes set. She actually had not noticed. She had however noticed that two out of the three ghouls in the bar were actually really ones and she was pretty sure that the boy dressed up like a werewolf would be sprouting real fangs if the moon was not only half full right now. When the mortals decided to dress like the monsters, the monsters decided to act like the mortals. She should call her brothers since it was Halloween, make sure the house was still standing. But right now she was certain there was no immediate danger so Melinda was really able to focus on the two males now sitting at the bar.

"I really don't think he's your type Eddy. Or rather you're not his type."

"I disagree, Mel. Who wouldn't want a piece of this?" Eddy gestured at his pale face, grinning with his fake fangs.

"Tommy Anderson," Julia supplied.

"Ouch. Did you have to bring him up? I worked really hard for that one and he up and runs away with his English professor."

"These two don't really look like the kind of guys who elope," said Melinda. "They actually don't look like the type who would get tied down."

"My kind of guys," Julia grinned.

"Not mine," Melinda disagreed with her blonde friend. She'd always thought guys who could not afford to be tied down were the kind who wound up in all kinds of trouble. Of course her family had always had trouble with any type of guy really. "Though I do think the taller one with the longer hair is kind of cute."

"Unfortunately there's only two of them. And there's three of us. Perfect tens are off limits tonight," Julia sighed.

"Drown the sadness in another shot?" Eddy held up another glass.

"You know it!"

"What about you, Mel? It'll make things all better."

"Not a big enough loss," replied the brunette.

"More for us! Bottoms up, Jules!"

"If you guys pass out I am so not wasting the strength to take you home."

to be continued…

A/n: Have you ever had characters start to go off on a tangent so then you have to figure out a way to get them focused back to the real story? No? Just me? Weird. Be nice and review. But I'll understand if not everyone gets around to it.

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain,

-ROMS


	2. I love the Smurfs

Witch in White

Disclaimer: I own season six of Charmed on DVD and am working on owning some Supernatural DVD's but I sadly do not own the rights to either universe.

A/n: On to the next chapter. This was done at the same time as chapter one. It's amazing how much writing one can get done on a 22 hour train ride. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: I love the Smurfs

Melinda was woken up from her slumber upon a lumpy orange couch by a noise in the kitchen. Silently she untangled herself from the blanket draped across her legs and crept towards the kitchen. Standing near the sink, with his back to her, was a dark figure obscured by the night. Thinking a burglar had had the guts to break into her friend's apartment, Melinda swung out her fist to punch the bastard's lights out. She easily made contact and the would be burglar fell to the ground with a moan.

"Easy, easy little kitten," said the man on the floor.

"Eddy?" It was just the other inhabitant of Julia's apartment that Melinda had tried to take out. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was trying to find the bathroom. It's so bloody dark I can't see my nose in front of my face. Why'd you have to punch me? You could have broken something."

"I thought you were a burglar."

"Oh."

"Geez, don't scare me like that."

"Me? Scare you? You're the one who knows kung-fu."

"Only a little. My aunt taught me some moves once for self defense. The bathroom's that way. Turn on some lights next time."

All of a sudden Melinda heard a faint playing of "Renegade" back in the living room with the orange couch. While she went to answer her cell, Eddy headed to the bathroom to finally relieve himself. Glancing at the caller ID, the brunette saw that it was her older brother calling her. Only he would be up to call her at 2 in the morning.

"Chris?"

"Hey Mel," answered the younger of her two older brothers.

"What do you want? It's like 2 am."

"Wyatt and I were checking to see how your Halloween went. Nothing too supernatural happened right?"

"No, not really. I saw some creatures at a party earlier but they weren't causing any trouble so I left them alone. Why did you wait so late to call?…Wait, what did you and Wyatt do?"

"It wasn't us. Henry checked out a book on Egyptian curses last week and Oliver accidentally unleashed a mummy on San Francisco when he was messing with the book. We just spent all night keeping the mummy from releasing his army of a thousand damned souls from Hell."

"Well at least you didn't burn the house down. Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good…Hey Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Belated All Hallows Eve."

"You too."

"Night."

"Night. Be safe Mel."

"As long as you guys are too. Deal?"

"Night."

Melinda shut her phone with a snap and shoved it back in her bag. Then with a yawn she scooped up her blanket, plopped down on the couch, and shut her eyes to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay here last night Jules," Melinda called to her friend from the bathroom.

"No problem. You're always welcome here Mel. I'd love to kick Eddy out so you could live here with me," Julia called back.

A loud "Hey!" was heard from the direction of Eddy's room. Melinda shook her head at her friends. She loved how normal life could be with them. The young girl walked out of the bathroom to grab her bag out of the living room.

"Where you going now?" asked Julia.

"I have a few things in town left to do and then I think I might head home for a bit."

"Breakfast before you go?"

"I'm on my way to the diner actually. I need a really big coffee this morning." Melinda told her friend as she entered the kitchen to meet the blonde, who sported bed-head and Smurf slippers.

"Okay well, call me sometime."

"I will. Thanks again." The two girls hugged, then Melinda made her exit. Waving goodbye to Julia as she walked out the door.

* * *

The diner was never crowded, though Melinda was pretty sure they served the best coffee around. The pancakes were not half bad either. She immediately took a stool at the counter and waited for someone to come take her order. Only a few seconds later and a waitress was over with a newspaper and a pad for taking orders. Melinda accepted the paper with a quick "Thank you" then placed an order for some coffee.

Scanning the front page, the young girl spotted an article about the festivities held around town the night before. She focused on the article while she waited for her morning caffeine.

"Another one last night."

"That's the second one in two weeks. What's the paper say?"

"Not much. Just that his car was found abounded a few miles out of town and there weren't any signs of a struggle."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Melinda could hear the conversation of the patrons sitting at the booth behind her. They must have been talking about something in the paper. She glanced back for a quick look and saw that it was the two boys Julia and Eddy had fallen in love with at the party last night. Perfect tens, Julia had said.

They were reading an article about a guy who went missing last night. Slightly interested, Melinda went back to her own newspaper and started looking for that same article. She was too busy reading to notice when the boys in the booth left the diner after paying for breakfast. She almost missed it when her coffee finally came.

"Here you go dear," the waitress placed a steaming cup in front of the brunette.

"Thanks…" Melinda continued to read the article. Suddenly she thought of something. She quickly grabbed the waitress' attention before the woman could get away.

"Hey, this article, about the man who disappeared," she started, "Have any other people disappeared?"

"Yeah," answered the waitress. "Just two weeks ago Liam Cooper, one of the local doctors around here, his car was found just outside of town and he was missing."

"Oh. I'm really sorry."

"These things happen. Anything else?"

"No, thank you," said Melinda and the waitress went back to helping others seated at the counter.

The two boys had been right. Someone else had disappeared. She wondered if maybe they were cops working on the case. They were not local, she knew that. Melinda hoped maybe they could find the missing men. She always hated it when innocent people got hurt, even if magic played no part in it. The young witch sincerely doubted that the supernatural was involved in this case.

* * *

"Argh! Damn buses!" cursed Melinda. "I swear it left five minutes early."

After finishing a few things around town, Melinda had jogged to the bus station to catch a ride into the next town over. Unfortunately when she got there it left without her and there were not anymore buses until the next morning. She decided to walk to the next town after learning that. It was less than a mile away and she was not one to be afraid to be alone at night having fought more terrifying things than simple over zealous truckers.

Melinda's pale, light blue dress fluttered against her legs in the night air as she slowly walked down the road. The world around her was silent; cars had stopped passing her by a little bit ago.

"I should've just called for Chris or Wyatt to give me a lift."

"Talking to ourselves, are we?" said a voice behind the brunette.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people Ollie," Melinda turned to see her brother's best friend had shimmered in behind her.

"And you shouldn't be wandering around by yourself on an empty road this late at night," he retorted.

"I can take care of myself."

"I know."

"What do you want?"

"Am I not allowed to check up on my best friend's little sister?"

"No."

"Then I won't give you a lift to wherever it is you're going."

"Fine, I was kidding," Melinda's feet had really started to hurt and that town now felt farther and farther away.

"I came to tell you that Wyatt and Chris would like you to come home after you've finished up here. They could use your help. Things have been a little hectic at the manor lately."

"I heard. Releasing mummies are we?"

"Accident. I swear." said the young man, trying to defend himself.

"Besides I was already planning on going home soon."

"Oh…Really? Well then. I guess I wasn't really needed after all."

"Hey Oliver, why'd they send you?"

"They figured you'd be more likely to listen to me than them."

"Whatever. You gonna give me that lift now?"

"Sure. Where ya headed?"

"Next town over. Drop me off at a motel."

Oliver held out his hand in front of his young friend. The brunette quickly grasped it before the half human, half manticore could change his mind on helping her out.

"Only if you let me spend the night," was the last thing Melinda heard before she felt her body disappear as Oliver shimmered them away.

"I knew it Sammy. A woman in white," Dean Winchester told his younger brother who sat beside him in his black Impala on the edge of the road. They had just watched a young girl in a white dress disappear into thin air with a man up ahead of them.

"We've got work to do."

to be continued…

A/n: This is a long one. But I wanted to end at a certain spot. And then the characters started going off on their own little tangents again. I really have to keep a better reign on them. Hope it was enjoyable. Send me a review if you're up for doing the nice thing!

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain,

-ROMS


	3. Back in Black

Witch in White

Disclaimer: I continue to not own neither Supernatural nor Charmed. But I do now own some Supernatural DVD's! And I'm cat-sitting a cat named Sammy for a couple weeks! She's a girl though. Guess people don't name boy cats Sammy.

A/n: Another chapter! Sweet! Let's see what happens this time shall we…

Chapter 3: Back in Black

Steve Stephenson cranked up the volume on his car's stereo. The '99 Oldsmobile Intrigue began to vibrate as the bass thumped through the speakers. The young man was on his way back to the small apartment he shared with his girlfriend after an eventful night with the guys. Getting that blonde's number was no walk in the park.

The road ahead of him was empty as he drove along. A slight fog covered the first three feet up from the ground. In the back of his mind Steve was vaguely reminded of all those horror movies he had seen growing up, sneaking into the R-rated films at his local theater.

Suddenly the radio started to cut in and out. Steve could hear short bursts of music followed by static. He turned and began tapping on the dashboard.

"Come on," he muttered.

When he turned his gaze back to the road his headlights started to flicker.

"What the hell? Piece of shit car."

All of a sudden the lights cut completely out. Steve was left in a dark silence as his radio shut off too. Everything was quiet for a mere couple of seconds when suddenly the car was working again. As he looked back out on the road he was stunned to see a woman had appeared in the middle of the road, directly in the line of his headlights.

Steve swerved, turning the steering wheel sharply to the right. The older car skidded off the road and into a small ditch. Steve cursed loudly as he lost control. Finally he came to a complete stop; the car sputtered, then died.

"Damn it!"

Steve unbuckled himself from the driver's seat and climbed out of the vehicle. He walked up towards the road to find the mysterious woman. He needed some answers. Who the hell was she and why was she standing in the middle of the road so late at night? Was she okay?

The woman was still in the center of the road when Steve finally spotted her. At his footsteps she turned.

"Hey lady! What the hell were you thinking?! I could have killed you!" Steve vented his anger by yelling.

He was thoroughly incensed at all that had just happened. Not only was his car a wreck, now he would have to find another way home. His girlfriend was going to be so pissed at him if he called her and told her she was going to have to come out and pick him up.

The woman was not moving. She continued to stare at the young man coming towards her. Even when Steve was only a few feet away, the woman in a white cotton dress was still silent.

"Hey, did you hear me?" Steve attempted to receive some sort of response. "You could have died!"

"No…they died…"

"What? What are you talking about?" This woman was starting to make Steve nervous.

"…they died…because of you…"

"…"

"And now you'll die…"

* * *

"Can I have your credit card sir?" asked the young girl at the check-in desk. Dean handed over one of the many pieces of plastic that he had stored in his wallet, none under a real name, and gave the girl his best flirtatious smile. "Thank you, Mr…Sylvester Randonicelli. One room with two queen sized beds. You're all set. Enjoy your stay."

"Oh I plan on it," Dean replied. "And you know, my brother here, he's going out for the night. When do you get off? Maybe you can stop by and make sure my stay is _extra_ enjoyable."

"Well, actually I…" started the girl.

"You know what, maybe I will stay in…Sylvester," interrupted Sam. "What, with all those strange disappearances happening lately. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

The girl looked a little put out, having had her attempt to get a date, destroyed, but she answered the youngest Winchester's question anyway. "Just that some guys have been mysteriously vanishing along the road between this town and the one before it. All the cops have found are the cars of the missing men. It's kind of scary."

"Are there any rumors going around? Any strange tales or legends about this town or the other one? Maybe a story about a woman who died a long time ago?"

"Umm,…no? Why? What does a dead woman have to do with anything?"

"Well, nothing. Just, umm, wondering?"

"Yeah…your room's just down that hall," the desk girl, now a little uncomfortable at the strange questions, pointed out the way to where the brothers would be spending the night.

"Thanks."

Sam and Dean began to walk towards where they had been directed. When they were out of the sight of the young girl, Dean gave Sam a good slap on the back of the head.

"Nice going, Genius. No wonder you're so popular with woman," Dean mocked his younger brother.

"Shut up," retorted Sam. "I was trying to get work done. Not flirting shamelessly. _Again._"

"And as always I was getting results, Sammy. Until you opened your big awkward mouth."

"Dean we're here to finish a job. We need to find out what's after these men. Or rather who, since we now know it's a woman in white."

"Relax Sammy,"

"It's Sam."

Dean rolled his eyes at the common protest. "We have time; nothing's going to happen until tonight. So chill…Sammy."

"You know, you're such a jerk. If you weren't my brother I'd kick your ass."

"Keep dreaming, kid. Keep dreaming."

The bickering brothers finally reached their room and Dean took out the key to unlock the door. When the door was opened, Sam roughly pushed the shorter-haired man aside and entered. Dean just shook his head. His little brother often acted like a child and after years of being with him, Dean knew that the best thing to do was to just let Sam simmer. The young man would eventually calm down.

Dean walked into the room with less force and shut the door behind him. Sam was already sitting on one of the beds, pulling out his laptop to get online.

"Alright," started Dean, the voice of authority between the two, "I'm going out to see what kind of information I can pick up around town. You stay here and do some research." Sam ignored his brother and continued to fiddle with his computer. "You hear me, Sammy?…Sammy"

"Yeah. Whatever."

"I mean it Sam. I don't want to be in this room for a whole month."

* * *

Melinda headed out of the motel room Oliver had dropped her off at the previous night. After many lame attempts to convince her to let him stay, the older half-demon had eventually left Melinda in peace as he headed back to report to Wyatt. The young witch went straight to bed when she was finally alone and now that it was the next day she wanted to get back to work.

She walked down the hall to the front door. When she passed the front desk, she gave a short wave to the young girl who had checked her in. A young couple entered just as Melinda was leaving and she moved to the side to let them pass. Then she left the motel behind to start her errands.

* * *

It was sunny out. Really sunny out. Melinda began to sweat in her black t-shirt. _'Good thing I'll be spending most of my time inside,'_ she thought.

She crossed the street when it was clear of cars to get to the building on the other side. The little store stood out in contrast to all the other shops and businesses around it, being the oddest looking one on the block. And thankfully, Melinda noticed, it was air-conditioned when she went inside.

The store, "Harry Potter is Not Allowed Here", had its owner seated behind a glass counter, waiting for customers. Random and strange knick-knacks littered the shelves behind the glass. Large books with dusty covers sat on a shelf along the right wall of the store. Everywhere she looked, Melinda spotted elements of the occult covering the place's shelves, counters, walls, and even the floor.

The young girl, however ignored all of it in favor of heading over to speak to the owner. She smiled friendly at the old man and he smiled right back.

"Young Melinda Halliwell," he greeted. "It's been a long time."

"It really has, it really has," said the grinning witch.

"How can I assist the most charming of the Charmed Ones' descendents?"

to be continued…

A/n: I thought I'd give you guys a chapter earlier since today's…My Birthday! I hope you like it! It's probably more of a filler chapter than anything really but those are needed too. But we get to see Sam and Dean for more than three seconds! Yay! I think though that my plan is to update either weekly or bi-weekly so let's hope that happens. Thank you for all the favs!

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain,

-ROMS


	4. Highway to Hell

Witch in White

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed/Supernatural. I do however now own a cute little stuffed Dalmatian named Sam who has the same birthday as Dean, thanks to my friends who get awesome birthday gifts.

A/n: So in my efforts to update once a week here I am writing chapter four. I am excited though since I get to update for Dean's birthday! And last week the update was for my birthday! I hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter 4: Highway to Hell

"So what in particular are you looking for?" asked the old man behind the counter.

"Well, I'm sort of doing this story on local superstitions and I thought this was the best place to start."

"Superstitions? Any specific type?"

"Actually,…does this town have any…ghost stories?"

"Hmm…there is this one…about a local woman. She died a couple of years ago. They cal her the Woman in White."

"Let me guess, she wanders the roads at night, killing unfaithful men that cross her path."

"You seem to know a lot already."

"What can I say? Ghosts are kind of a hobby of mine."

"Interesting hobby you have there, Mr. Dean Winchester."

"I'm an interesting type of guy," said Dean, grinning.

* * *

"Her name was Peggy. Peggy Snow," Sam said into his cell phone.

"Yeah, that's what they guy at the occult shop told me when I asked about the ghost stories," Sam could picture his brother nodding on the other end of the call as they confirmed facts. "What did you find out about her in the local papers?"

"Well I found her obituary when I looked online. It says that Peggy died from blood loss when she slashed her wrists with a knife," the younger Winchester read from the article displayed on his laptop's screen.

"Suicide. That fits with all the other stories of a woman in white. Did Peggy have any children?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. A baby boy. He died a few days before Peggy killed herself. Apparently Peggy put him down for a nap then fell asleep herself. When she woke up and went to check on her son, she found him lying face up, not breathing."

"She killed her son."

"Most likely."

"What does it say about the husband?"

"His name is Norman Snow. He was the one who found Peggy. But, Dean, this is where it gets weird. Norman told the police he found Peggy lying on the floor in their bedroom with her wrists slashed. She was conscious, but bleeding all over the place. He said that he tried to save her; he was just too late, had lost too much blood. But according to the autopsy report I hacked into, there was no appearance of anything used to stop the bleeding."

"So he didn't actually try to save her?"

"That's what it looks like."

"Maybe he thought she couldn't be saved."

"But why would he tell the police he had tried to save her?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know Sammy," replied Dean. "Maybe they thought he killed her so Norm tried to look innocent by saying he had tried to save his wife's life. It doesn't matter though; our job is to find her body so we can salt and burn the bones. Then we're out of this town."

"But Dean, I feel like something's off about this one. Aren't you always saying we should know everything about what we're hunting before we make contact with it?"

"What else is there to know? She's a woman who killed her child then herself and now she's haunting this town, killing any man she meets."

"But Dean," Sam tried again.

"Sam," said the older brother, putting a force behind his words, "no more 'buts'. Now tell me where she's buried."

The younger Winchester sighed. "That was the only thing that I was unable to find. You'll have to ask the husband."

"You got an address for me, Sam?"

"He still lives in the same house. 1413 Dalma Rd."

"Alright. I'll go interview Mr. Snow and see where he buried Mrs. Snow. You continue to do some research, see if you can find her body. Just in case Norm is feeling uncooperative," Dean instructed to his partner and brother still back at the motel room.

"Fine…and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful." Then Sam disconnected and put his cell phone back down on the table next to his laptop, the same place it was sitting when Dean had called with his information.

"Aren't I always?"

* * *

Melinda flipped through the channels on the small television that sat in her motel room. She went from local news to kids cartoons to action flick before she finally decided to just turn the thing off. She threw the remote down and flopped back on her bed. Her straight brown hair fanned out around her when she hit the pillow.

The young woman sighed deeply. She was bored. The night had crept up on her before she was ready for it and it had forced her to finally stop wandering around the town. So she made her way back to her room, now she found herself with nothing to do.

Sitting back up, Melinda glanced around for anything interesting she could use to entertain herself. She immediately found nothing that would grab her attention for long. Finally she decided she could not handle it anymore and that she had to get out of her room.

Melinda stood up, smoothed out her light blue dress she had washed earlier that morning, and walked out the door, into the dark night.

* * *

Sam had been pacing his room when he heard the door next to his slam closed. He figured that whoever was staying in the room next to the one he and Dean shared was just as bored being cooped up as he was and was heading out for the night. He wondered if he should maybe do the same.

His research still had not come up with anything new since his talk with Dean and his eyes were hurting from staring at the computer screen for so long. Making a quick decision, Sam grabbed his coat and cell and left the motel room.

When he walked outside Sam did not see anyone else around. The parking lot was empty of anyone, only lone cars greeted him. Since Dean had the Impala Sam was left to walk the streets. The air around him was just the right temperature though and the young man did not mind the exercise.

Sam was ten minutes into his walk when he first spotted her. A few hundred yards ahead of him was a young woman dressed in white. She was walking the road just as he was. Quickly, Sam headed to the edge of the road for some kind of cover. He began to pick up his pace. He needed to follow her, make sure she did not hurt anyone else.

The youngest Winchester carefully pulled out his cell phone and pushed 2 on his speed dial. Dean was quick to pick up.

"What is it Sam?" Dean asked.

"I found her Dean! She's right in front of me!"

"What, you mean you're at her grave?"

"No Dean! Peggy's ghost! She's on the road ahead of me!"

"Stay behind her Sam. I'm on my way."

* * *

Sam continued to follow the young woman for a whole mile. He was now only ten feet behind her instead of a hundred yards. His feet had begun to throb a bit and the temperature had dropped to below comfortable. He could see his breath fog up the air each time he exhaled. Sam began to wonder if something had happened to Dean.

Suddenly the woman stopped. Sam stopped just seconds later and tried to hide himself. Then she turned; her gaze fell right on Sam. That's when the Impala came barreling down the road at high speeds. Dean revved his engine and headed straight for the woman standing in the road.

Melinda spotted the headlights coming in her direction. Her eyes went wide. Right before she was about to be killed by the shiny black car, the young witch launched herself off to the side of the road. She felt the car whiz by her just seconds later.

And all at the same time the three young adults wondered, "What the Hell?!"

to be continued…

A/n: There you go! Chapter four! I'd love some reviews. Tell me what you think and how it's going. Hopefully my second set of Supernatural DVD's will be in tomorrow and I can have fun watching them. Maybe get inspired for more writing.

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain,

-ROMS


	5. I'm so cold

Witch in White

Disclaimer: I now own all of the four seasons of SPN available on DVD, and have been watching them constantly, but I do not own SPN itself or Charmed. Quite a tragedy, I'm afraid.

A/n: First things first, sorry for not updating the week before last. I was too busy watching SPN and Charmed to write about them. Also I had to do some collaborating before writing this chapter and that took extra time. But I feel that this isn't too late considering my track record with other fics. That being said, enjoy chapter five!

Chapter 5: I'm so cold

'What the Hell?!' Melinda thought, as she crashed to the ground. The rough gravel bit into her arms and legs when her weight pressed downwards. She rolled over until she hit the other side of the road. Coming to a complete stop, she let out a grunt as the air left her body.

Melinda heard screeching from rubber tires. The shiny, black car that had almost ended her shortly lived life was breaking hard on the road up ahead of her. She lifted her head to see it curving into a swift u-turn.

The young witch picked herself up with a grimace set upon her features. She stood up slowly, scrapping her legs further in the process. Melinda grimaced again when she noticed the state of her dress. The fabric was torn in several places and stained with dirt in others.

'Last time I wear a dress to do my death-defying stunts,' she told herself.

Meanwhile her would-be murderer was heading back towards her, this time at a much slower speed. His break lights were in and it appeared to her that he was going to pull up right in front of where she was now standing.

* * *

'What the Hell?!' thought Dean, when his car whizzed by the young woman who had dived towards the side of the road. In his rearview mirror he watched her hit the gravel and roll into the dirt. Dean quickly took action, spinning the Impala's steering wheel around and pulling the machine into a sharp u-turn. The rubber tires protested loudly at the harsh maneuvering.

Dean was never happy when he had to get rough with his car. It was his baby and he had been through a lot of rough patches with the sleek, metal contraption. He wanted her to last through many more hunts.

Finally the car righted itself, facing the opposite direction to where it had originally been headed. Dean let it idle for a few seconds, let him and it settle, before he started back towards the woman. He went at a slow pace, with his eyes searching the road carefully. He looked out for both Sam and the woman in white.

When he finally spotted the young woman he had tried to run through with his car, Dean put on the breaks. The Impala pulled to a stop and shut off in front of the young woman standing at the side of the road.

* * *

'What the Hell?!' was the thought that ran through Sam's mind as he watched his older brother try to run over a spirit who dodged out of the way instead of simply vanishing into thin air. Then the ghost hit the side of the road and tumbled her way to a stop.

Sam continued to watch the scene before him unfold. He watched as Dean pulled a sharp "u"ey and then headed back in the direction he had come from. Sam watched as the woman stood up and dusted herself off with a grimace. Then he watched as his feet carried him up the road to where his brother was meeting the woman in white.

Sam reached behind himself to pull out the well-used handgun from the small of his back where he usually kept it, tucked into the waistband of his jeans. It may not be a sawed-off shotgun stuffed with rock salt pellets, but it was a pistol packed with iron bullets. The gun would help when the spirit decided to attack. He held it out in front of his chest as he continued to walk towards Dean in the slowed down Impala.

Sam reached his older brother's car just as it came to a complete stop. He stood near the front end of the vehicle, his gun still pointed forward. The youngest Winchester stared down at the young woman who stood at the edge of the gravel road.

* * *

Dean jumped out of the car and the door slammed shut behind him. He had his shotgun in his hands, his finger already reaching towards the trigger. He quickly made his way over to his brother standing at the front of the car. Dean adapted a similar stance to Sam's and together they slowly walked closer to the woman with their weapons pointed at her chest.

Sam and Dean glanced at one another when the woman raised her hands in the air, surrendering. Dean raised an eyebrow so Sam shrugged. The two glanced back at the woman, slight confusion swimming in their eyes.

"What are you two, crazy?!" Melinda asked. "You almost just ran me over with your car! And now you and stalker-boy over here are going to shoot me? What the Hell is wrong with you two?"

"A lot, actually," started Dean. "But that's not the point here. The point is: you stop killing people and we send your ass to the other side."

"Wait, killing people? What?" Melinda looked over at Dean with confusion written on her face.

"Yeah. You've had your fun so now we get to have ours. As soon as we find your bones and burn them."

"You are crazy."

"And you're a psycho spirit who kills young men that occasionally have too much fun on the side."

"Wait Dean," Sam interrupted. "I don't think she's dead."

"What?" Dean looked at his younger brother.

"I think she's just a regular girl."

"Of course I'm not dead!" Melinda said, exasperated. "Why do you think I jumped out of the way of your death machine? Because I like being amongst the living."

"You mean you're not a ghost?" questioned Dean.

"No. I am not a ghost. And I haven't killed those men who went missing."

"Oh." The eldest Winchester lowered is gun. Sam did the same beside him. "Sorry. We thought,…well…"

"You thought what exactly?"

"We…thought you were…a Woman in White who kills unfaithful men when they travel along empty roads late at night," Dean finished his sentence rather hastily.

"A Woman in White?"

"Well you are wearing a white dress," Sam added his two cents.

Melinda looked down at herself. "My dress is blue."

"Oh," uttered the younger of the two hunters. He took a closer look, squinting in the dark. "So it is."

Something struck Dean. He stared hard at the young woman in front of him. "How did you know that some local men were missing?"

"I read about it in the newspaper," Melinda answered with a matter-of-fact expression. "Though I would have never in a million years thought it was a Woman in White. That's just nonsense."

"You've heard of Women in White?" Sam was amazed.

"Well I know the lore. The scary stories my brothers told me as a kid. But they're just stories. People don't really get killed by the ghosts of woman wondering around in white nightgowns."

"Yeah, well I hate to burst your bubble random chick that I do not know, but some stories are based on very real things that go bump in the night," explained Dean, with a sarcastic tone.

"And let me guess," Melinda crossed her arms over her chest, "you two bump back?"

Dean smirked. "More like shoot, stab, burn, trap, or stake than 'bump'."

Sam snorted at his brother's familiar act of "tough hunter" and shook his head, brown hair moving back and forth. "What are you doing out here? At night? By yourself?" he wanted to know.

"I was talking a walk. The night air refreshes me and physical activities relieve my boredom," was the young woman's reply. "Then of course you started following me and my night turned sour. But naturally everything went into crazy territory when he tried to run me over with his car and then both of you accused me of being a murderous ghost. To top it all off, it is freezing and I'm wearing a ripped dress"

"You knew I was following you?" wondered Sam.

"Only for like the last five minutes of my walk. I tend to be more aware of my surroundings when I am alone on a deserted road in the middle of the night."

"Probably a wise thing," commented Dean.

"You can never be too careful. Something dangerous could suddenly appear and I don't want to be the one caught unaware."

"They died…" said the woman dressed completely in white, who suddenly appeared in the middle of the road, staring at the three people conversing in the dirt.

to be continued…

A/n: I hope everyone liked it. I actually did not get to where I wanted to today but I think that's a good thing. Look for chapter six either at the end of this week or the end of next week. Thanks for the reviews I have received so far and I hope for more. Now I am going to go watch more SPN.

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain,

-ROMS


	6. Shooting Casper in the face

Witch in White

Disclaimer: I own neither Supernatural nor Charmed. Makes things just a little bit sadder.

A/n: So here is chapter six. Which was surprisingly difficult to start writing, only because I wanted to work on some other things. But I managed to push that aside so I could focus on chapter six. Also I decided on some things. This fic is going to be set during season one of Supernatural. And, sorry to disappoint, I really hope you all keep reading this despite, Wyatt and Chris are not going to appear in this fic, at least physically they aren't. Please keep reading despite that because they WILL appear in the sequel I am working on. I do promise that. I wanted everyone to know that though so no one gets to the end and is like "Where are Wyatt and Chris?" That being said, enjoy chapter six!

Chapter 6: Shooting Casper in the face

Dean and Sam quickly turned towards the voice. Each brother lifted his gun to point it at the woman who had materialized out of thin air. They moved closer to one another to close the gap that was exposing Melinda. She watched from behind them, a gasp on her lips.

"So the real Casper decided to show her face," Dean commented with a smirk. He took slow steps forward with Sam following stride for stride.

"…they died…" she spoke again.

"You mean all those men you killed? Yeah, they died. Because of you," accused the eldest Winchester.

"Dean," Sam warned.

"My children…they died…"

"Children? I thought you said she had one kid, Sammy," Dean spared a glance at the man next to him.

"She does, or did. At least that's what the papers said," Sam tried to reaffirm what he knew to his brother.

Suddenly the woman's face turned into a fierce glare. Her angry glance was directed with intensity at the men who stood in the road with her. "You killed them." She flickered in and out. "I'll kill you."

Not wasting anytime, the Winchesters were not known for standing around to let the bad things attack them, Dean and Sam unloaded their guns at the spirit. Struck by the rock salt and the iron, the woman in white was forced to vanish in a wisp of grey smoke.

* * *

Melinda quickly turned when she felt the presence arrive behind her. Now standing in front of the young witch was the angry spirit. Before Melinda could even react, she was shoved roughly against the side of Dean's precious Impala. The spirit gripped her tightly. Melinda found she could not move her arms when she attempted to fling off her attacker.

"You can't kill me," pleaded Melinda. "I'm not a man…and I'm not unfaithful."

The woman in white leaned in close. She placed her lips near Melinda's ear. "I want your powers," she whispered. The Halliwell witch's eyes went wide.

The spirit leaned back to look at Melinda. Then she reached up with one hand to grab her victim's face. Melinda stared back, frightened because she was unable to fight back.

Without warning, the spirit attacked Melinda's lips with her own. She forced a harsh kiss onto the shocked girl's mouth. Melinda struggled vainly. She felt strength begin to become sapped out of her body; her legs wobbled. She had no idea if it was from the kiss or the attempts to gain freedom.

Having rushed over to the side of the road when they saw Melinda being attacked, Dean and Sam watched the staggering turn of events unfold. They had their guns out but could not shoot unless the spirit moved away from Melinda.

"I am surprisingly confused as to how I should feel about this," stated Dean, matter-of-factly.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's constant thoughts of sex. "Time and a place, Dean. And while someone is being molested by a spirit is neither."

"Right. No, you're right, Sammy…but chick on chick? Come on?"

"Dean."

"Sorry."

Melinda continued to struggle against the kiss. The spirit continued to hold Melinda down.

"Yo!" Dean called out. "Get away from her you freaky ass bitch!" The woman in white abruptly ended the kiss, pulling her face back from Melinda's.

That little extra space was all they needed. Dean instantly pulled the trigger on his shotgun and a rock salt round exploded out of the barrel. The salt struck the spirit right in the face. She disappeared immediately.

Melinda gasped, pulling in much needed air for her lungs. She leaned forward, away from the car, but still used it to support her legs. Her eyes searched around for another attack.

Dean and Sam turned in opposite directions. The raised their guns as they prepared for the woman in white to appear once again. All three adults waited in eerie silence as the minutes slowly ticked by. They stood there for almost ten minutes before Dean lowered his weapon.

"I think she's gone," he said.

"Yeah, but for how long?" questioned Sam.

"I think for the night," was Dean's answer. "If she was going to attack again she would have done it already. But keep an eye out anyway."

Sam nodded, lowered his gun slowly, his finger still near the trigger just in case. He glanced around, but nothing jumped out at him. Then the younger Winchester made his way back over to the Impala. He went over to the side to see Melinda still leaning against the car.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

After a pause, she spoke, "Yeah…just great."

"I think maybe you should come with us. So we can protect you."

"I think I would love some protection from Casper the Molesting Ghost, thanks."

Dean decided to join them and stood next to the driver's side door. He pulled out his keys, unlocking the car. Dean motioned Sam over towards the passenger side.

"We'll take you back to our motel. You'll be safe there, with us," Dean reassured Melinda. "Now be a gentleman Sammy boy and open up the backseat for the lovely lady." Sam complied and the woman climbed into the backseat of the Impala while at the same time, Dean took his seat behind the wheel. After she was in, Sam shut the door and then entered the car to sit in the passenger seat. Sure that everyone was at least in, Dean started her up and drove off.

* * *

Once they had been driving for a few minutes, the Winchester driving broke the silence and spoke up. "You are being surprisingly chill about this whole experience," he directed his comment to the woman in the backseat.

"Dean," Sam said, "she's asleep." And she was, curled up with her legs tucked under her and her arms folded against her chest, lying on her side in the Impala's backseat.

"Great. Well as long as she's out for the count let me just say: 'What in the Hell happened back there?' That little event was along the lines of 'dingo ate my baby' crazy. What kind of Woman in White attacks a young girl? Why her instead of us?"

"I don't know, Dean. I told you there was something off about this case. I felt it earlier."

"Hey, I know sometimes you have your little psychic feeling moments, John Edward, but this thing was killing people more frequently than normal and I wanted to put an end to it."

"Yeah but Dean, there's not just the fact that it attacked her. Remember what she said? The ghost said, 'They died'. 'They' meaning more than one. The newspapers said Peggy Snow only had one child, a baby boy. What did the husband say when you asked him?"

"He said the same thing. Peggy found their son dead in his crib so she cut herself. Then he came home and found her bleeding to death so he called the cops but it was already too late."

"He must have been lying," Sam reasoned. "Which means, Norman, is hiding something."

"I say tomorrow we pay him another visit and this time we get all the facts," said Dean.

"What about her?" Sam gestured towards Melinda.

"She'll be safe during the day. We'll just have to salt and burn the bones before it gets too late."

"If Norman actually tells the truth about where his wife is buried."

"If not, I just may have to get rough with good ol' Norm," Dean lifted his eyebrows and smirked.

"Dean."

"The sooner we get this case wrapped up, the sooner we find Dad."

to be continued…

A/n: Well I am going to finish there because I need to get to bed. A many thanks again for my reviews. I hope you all continue reading and reviewing. Happy Valentine's Day/Single Awareness Day to everyone! Mine was good, going out to see a movie with friends and watching "Accidental Husband" while finishing this, so I hope yours was too!

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain,

-ROMS


	7. Nugent, Ted Nugent

Witch in White

Disclaimer: I am currently being owned by a cold but I do not own Charmed or Supernatural.

A/n: Well I just wanted to let everyone know first off that I went back and edited a part of chapter 6. Apparently a sentence got deleted so there was a part that made no sense. Sorry about that. Second thing is right now I am sick so I really shouldn't be writing but I'm stuck in bed with nothing better to do so I thought I'd take a stab at chapter 7. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy chapter 7!

Chapter 7: Nugent, Ted Nugent

"What are we going to do with her?" Sam asked his older brother; the two of them stared down at the woman splayed out on the motel bed.

Dean, Sam, and Melinda were all in room 3 of the Motor Morgan's Motel. The eldest Winchester had his duffel in hand and was standing near the door out. His brother, the younger Winchester, was seated at the small kitchenette table with his laptop out in front of him. And lying on the bed, deep in a slumber that allowed her to be oblivious of the world around her, was the woman now under the protection of the brothers.

It was the morning after the attack of the Woman in White. After driving back to their motel, Sam had woken up Melinda to find out where she lived so that she could grab some things for her short stay with him and Dean. That's when they found out that not only was Melinda just visiting the town; she was also staying in the same motel as the boys. So with Sam watching out for her, the young woman simply packed up what she had left in her room and moved into room 3.

That night Melinda told Dean and Sam how she spent the last year traveling around the country. She told them how she walked, flew, and took local buses to get to different places so she could see all new sights. She told them about staying in small hotels and town motels. Then Melinda told them the story of her taking a short walk only to find herself being followed and then later attacked, how she had come to meet the Winchesters.

In return for her stories Dean and Sam explained a little bit about what they did. Dean informed her of all the strange and unexplainable things that they encountered each day of their lives. He told her how they would travel to fight the supernatural, saving people in the process. Sam gave her a full explanation of the Woman in White lore. He told her how it was a murderous spirit they had fought before and would take care of once again.

Having shared a lot of information in only a couple of hours, and being exhausted from the battle in the middle of a deserted road, Melinda found herself seeking shut-eye on one of the queen-sized beds. Sam tucked himself into the other one. Dean, used to fitful sleep, allowed himself to drift off on the worn couch placed in their room.

The sun was up now; Melinda continued sleeping while the two hunters discussed her and the case. Dean was on his way out to have another talk with Norman Snow. Sam was attempting to locate new information on Peggy Snow.

"We keep her here until Peggy's bones are burned and all this is over," Dean told Sam.

"And if she doesn't want to stay?" questioned Sam.

"Then we cuff her to a chair and lock the door. Usually I only break out the handcuffs when the lady asks for them, but in this case I think I'll make an exception." Dean winked. "Our job is to keep her safe."

"I know Dean but I'm not exactly ready to get arrested for kidnapping."

"It's only kidnapping when the person doesn't come willingly. And our new friend over there has been nothing but cooperative in the whole 'stay with us and the ghost won't kill you' thing."

"For now. What if she wakes up and decides last night was all just a crazy dream and now we're two mental cases who have kidnapped her because we think she's going to be killed by an evil spirit?"

"Then we use the cuffs, Sammy." Dean rummaged in his bag for a minute until he pulled out a pair of shiny, silver handcuffs. With a smirk on his face, he tossed the pair over to Sam who easily caught them. "Now stay here, do research, and keep _her_ in _this_ room. I have another interview with the neighborhood, lying, son of a bitch, Norman Snow this morning."

The hunter opened the door, letting in the outside air and sun. He shrugged his duffel higher up on his shoulder and stepped out. Before he shut the door behind him, Dean turned back to Sam. Glancing over at Melinda still sleeping on the bed, he winked at his brother.

"Play nice Sammy," he said.

* * *

Dean went up to the front door and knocked, not gently this time. He straightened his tie while he waited for an answer. A couple of seconds went by before the door squeaked open. Norman Snow stared from inside the front hall of his home.

"Norm," Dean said with a fake smile pasted to his face, "seems you forgot to mention a few things on my last visit. Withholding information from the FBI is a major offence, Mr. Snow. Care to tell me the truth this time?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean?" questioned Norman, a middle-aged man in jeans and a button-up shirt.

"Then let me explain it to you Norm," Dean put an arm around the shoulder of the man before him and pulled him out into the front yard. He started walking forward, forcing Norman to walk forward as well. The hunter spoke quietly, "My partner and I did a little bit of fieldwork again last night and we discovered something very interesting. What we found was about your late wife, Peggy."

"I answered all your questions yesterday. I even told you where she was buried. What else do you need to know?" Norman began to protest.

"That's right you did, Norm. But you forgot to mention one very important thing. It wasn't just your son that died before Peggy killed herself was it? Both of your children died that day, didn't they? Both, as in two. You had two children, Norm. Not one. What I can't understand is why you never told anyone about this other child. What really happened Mr. Snow?"

There was a long pause as the other man considered Dean's words. His eyes began to water as he thought about the past and all that had happened those many years ago.

"Peggy was the love of my life," Norman's lip quivered. "We had a happy marriage. And when our son came along things were wonderful. But four months after CJ was born this little girl showed up at our doorstep. She couldn't have been more than 7 years old. Her name was Susie and she told me that I was her father. At first my wife and I did not believe her; we thought she might be a runaway playing some sort of prank, but after doing some digging I found out the truth. Susie was the result of a one-night stand I had with a woman before I met Peggy. The woman, Susie's mom, had been killed in an accident and had left me in charge of Susie's wellbeing."

"That must have pissed your wife off. Finding out about some kid you had with this woman you barely even knew," Dean cut in.

"Well Peggy was upset at first, yes, but not angry. After awhile Peggy accepted Susie right into the family, treated her like she was her own daughter. We were one big, happy family."

"But then your son died, right?"

"Yes. CJ was only eight months old when he died. Peggy was so torn up about it."

"And Susie? What happened to her?"

"She vanished."

"She vanished?"

"Yes. The same day that our son died, Susie just up and disappeared. Peggy and I looked everywhere for her but she was gone. We started to think that maybe we had dreamt her up, that she wasn't real."

"That's why you never told anyone about her," reasoned Dean.

Norman nodded. "But still there was all this evidence that she had existed. Toys and pictures on the fridge. And Peggy was so distraught. She just couldn't live without our children."

"Why didn't you tell me all this before?"

"I didn't know how to. I thought you might think I was crazy, or worse. That maybe I had killed my children and then Peggy. I loved my wife, and my kids; I would never kill them."

"I believe you, Norm. That's why I'm going to let this slide, just this once. But if I find out that you are keeping any more secrets, I won't hesitate to bring your ass down to the station. You understand me?"

Norman Snow nodded.

"Alright. That should do it. Thanks for your time." The hunter gave a small wave to the other man and headed back to his car.

Norman watched Dean leave. Then he turned and walked back towards his house. The front door squeaked when he closed it behind himself.

* * *

Melinda watched Sam type away at his laptop. His clicks on the keys were the only sound being made in the dusty motel room. When the youngest Winchester felt eyes on him, he ceased typing and looked up.

"Is there something you wanted?" he asked the woman sitting on the bed before him.

"I know I'm not suppose to leave this room, even though it's daytime and from what I know of ghost stories, ghosts only attack at night, but would I be able to go outside real quick to get a drink?" Melinda wanted to know.

"I don't see why not. Just let me finish something up first and then I'll go with you," replied Sam.

"I think I'll be fine by myself. I'll only be gone for a couple of minutes."

Sam thought about it for a second and decided the girl was right. A few minutes alone wasn't going to kill her. "Alright. Try not to wander off though."

"You want anything?" the young woman asked politely as she hopped up from the bed to walk to the door.

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself," shrugged Melinda; then she went outside.

* * *

The young witch jingled the change in her hand as she made her way over to one of the vending machines at the corner of the parking lot. She had counted the coins and decided that she had enough to get something for herself and Sam even though the boy had said he did not want anything. If he still did not desire a cold beverage when she got back to the room then she could just save it for later for herself.

The machine in front of her clunked and clanked as it vended out her soft drink. Melinda reached in and grabbed the can when the noise stopped. She was about to put in the money for another drink when someone tapped on her shoulder.

Melinda turned around. "Melinda Halliwell?" the person in front of her inquired.

"Yes," she replied. "Who's asking?"

"The county sheriff. I'm here to take you to the station for a few questions. You have the right to remain silent."

to be continued…

A/n: This chapter is longer. Good deal. But I think something is up with my computer cause it randomly deleted a sentence again and things made no sense again. Also, whenever I type a capital "w" a lowercase one randomly appears right next to it without me typing the "w" key twice. Craziness. Well I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review! I am going to go to sleep now so I can own my cold instead of it owning me.

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain,

-ROMS


	8. You talking like misdemeanor trouble, or

Witch in White

Disclaimer: I now own way too many DVD's since every movie store around me is going out of business, but I still do not own Charmed or Supernatural.

A/n: Yes this update was not weekly or bi-weekly, but is actually tri-weekly. I was rather busy the two weeks before this last one. The week before last was filled with mid-terms and Spring Break prep. But once Spring Break came I became freed up to work on this fic. Now that Spring Break is ending I am quite sad and do not wish to return to classes. Hopefully updating will make me less sad. Yes, I can feel the effects starting to work already. So here is chapter 8. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 8: You talking like misdemeanor trouble, or squeal-like-a-pig trouble?

Sam peered out from behind the window curtains. "Dean," he stated into his cell phone, "we might have a slight problem."

"What's that suppose to mean, Sam?" questioned Dean, skeptically, from the other line.

"I probably shouldn't have let Melinda go out on her own," Sam replied.

"What's that suppose to mean? Just spit it out already! What's going on Sammy?"

The curtain closed as the younger Winchester turned to focus fully on his telephone conversation. "The police are right outside our room, and they're arresting Melinda."

The other end was silent for a pause.

"Sam. Stay inside. I'm on my way back to the motel. We'll decide what to do when I get there."

* * *

The door open and an officer Melinda had not met yet enter the interrogation room. He placed a stack of files on the table before he sat down across from the curious brunette. Picking up the top file, he spread out its contents for her to see. Melinda leaned forward to glance at glossy security camera photos of her from just the day before.

"That's you Melinda," the officer, a Lieutenant Welch, started. Melinda noticed the name tag pinned to his chest. "In a picture taken yesterday morning at a local occult shop."

The young witch looked up at the officer. "Yes." She knew how these things went. The officer would show her photos, watching her reaction to see if she gave anything away, and continue to tell her the story of what they thought led to a legitimate arrest of an innocent person. The less she said, the better her chances were of leaving sooner.

Welch showed her another photo. This time it was her talking to the store's owner. "That's you talking to Mr. Lee." He pulled out another photo. Melinda was surprised to notice it was an autopsy photo of the old man's body. "Mr. Lee was found yesterday night, his body lying in the middle of his shop. His throat was slashed. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you, Ms. Halliwell?"

Melinda almost cried but years of witnessing some unlucky innocents being slayed allowed her to remain calm. She felt herself grow sadder when the lieutenant placed another photo in front of her; she and Lee were smiling at one another.

"After I said goodbye to Adam that morning, I never saw him again," Melinda said.

"You didn't go back later that night?" The young girl shook her head at the officer's question.

"If I did, you would be showing me photos from the security tapes recorded yesterday night."

"If there were photos, you would already be behind bars, waiting to go to trial. But then there's something funny about that. After your visit there are no more photos. Ten minutes after you leave the store the tapes show static, and nothing but static until ten minutes after Mr. Lee is murdered. I find that strange, don't you Ms. Halliwell? With some further checking into your background, I found that a lot of strange things seem to happen around your family. Including a lot of unsolved cases."

Melinda refused to say anything at this point; this was certainly not the first time such a thing had occurred for a Halliwell. Noticing her silence, Lieutenant Welch decided to switch his method of approach.

"How well did you know Mr. Lee, Ms. Halliwell?"

"I prefer to be called Melinda. Only the older women in my family are called Ms. Halliwell."

"Alright. Will you answer the question, Melinda?"

"Adam was a friend of the family. He knew my parents."

Welch glanced back at his files. He pulled out a sheet with a printed report from a thicker file in the stack. "Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell. Your mom is deceased, is she not?"

"Yes."

"And your father? What's he do?"

"Works."

"From your tone of voice, I take it he's not around much."

Melinda did not even blink. She continued to watch Welch as he watched her.

Welch spoke up once again. "But then again, we're here to find out who killed Mr. Lee, not to discuss our daddy issues."

"Well I didn't kill Adam. He was a friend I went to for some help. So either ask some relevant questions or let me go," the brunette had to force herself not to bite out her words. She was much better at containing her anger than her brother Chris but the police were never very high on her list of friends.

Without warning, the interrogation room door opened and an officer peeked in. He glanced quickly at Melinda before turning to Welch.

"You have a phone call from an F.B.I. agent named Michael Morris. He says he has information on Melinda Halliwell," the new officer informed the two people in the room.

"What kind of information?" Welch wanted to know.

"He didn't say," was the other officer's reply.

Lieutenant Welch looked at Melinda. "You have to go to the bathroom?" he said. He got a glare in return.

Welch stood up and left the room with the other officer. Left by herself, the young witch stared down at the glossy photos with remorse. She may not like Lieutenant Welch, but the man did have a point. Strange things did happen around her family, strange things that got many people killed.

A few minutes passed before Melinda began to hear muffled yelling. She could just make out the sounds of Welch's angry ranting into a station phone. Suddenly she heard him slamming down the receiver and then thundering footsteps headed her way. Welch wrenched open the door to glare at the room's occupant. He entered, again taking his place opposite Melinda.

"Seems you've got friends in high places who like to make your day lucky and then piss off us regular, hard-working folk," the angry officer growled out. "You're free to go, _Ms. Hallwell_."

"Thank you, Officer Welch," Melinda replied, purposely leaving out his official title. She swiftly got out of her chair and began to make her way towards the door. She was stopped though when Welch picked up another photo.

"Before you go," he said, "I have one more question for you." She turned back and saw the photo; Dean was talking to Adam Lee. "We were able to get a picture of one other person before the rest of the tape was damaged," Welch explained. "Do you know this man?"

Melinda looked up at Welch's face, then back at the photo. "No," she lied easily.

* * *

As soon as she was out of the station, Melinda pulled out her cell phone to find that she had two missed calls. Each one had come in only minutes before she was released. She scrolled through the call history to check the numbers. With a small grimace, she pressed redial.

Wyatt picked up immediately. "Mel! Are you alright? When Michael called to tell us that you had been arrested I almost orbed right to you! What's going on?"

"I'm fine, Wyatt," Melinda tried to calm her eldest brother. "Michael was able to get them to let me go."

"Why are you being arrested in the first place? I thought you told Chris you were being careful. He's not going to be happy when he finds out about this."

"Wyatt." Melinda cut in. "Adam Lee's dead. He was killed by a demon."

"And the cops think you did it," Wyatt inferred.

"Yes. I was in his shop yesterday, asking if he had seen dad, and the cops found footage of me on the store's security tapes."

"Did you actually see Adam get killed?"

"No. It happened yesterday night. I was…busy with some other things."

"Mel. What are you getting yourself into?"

"Nothing I can't handle. Besides, I have help." Even though her brother could not see her, Melinda grinned.

"What kind of help?"

"The useful kind. But I still am not sure who killed Adam. I may have to stop by later to check the Book."

Wyatt tried to help his sister. "Tell me more about what happened to Adam and I'll check the Book. Then we can meet up to look for the demon."

"I can handle it, Wy. I've been taking care of myself just fine these past few months."

Not wanting to argue too much and then have Melinda refuse to contact the family for days, the Twice-Blessed spoke calmly. "I know. It's just that we haven't seen you for a long time and demons take advantage when the family separates. We worry about you, Mel. We wouldn't be family if we didn't."

"You probably wouldn't be Piper Halliwell's children either," chuckled the younger sibling.

"Mom did have a tendency to worry," agreed Wyatt. "I think Chris inherited the most of that."

"If I get into too much trouble I promise to call. You are just an orb away. So please let me handle what I can by myself. I am planning on coming home soon."

"Oliver told me the same thing but I wasn't inclined to believe him. You've been gone so long I have to wonder if you've actually just run away."

"After everything that's happened to our family, I know it's impossible to run away."

Melinda could hear Wyatt sigh on the other end. She knew he was agreeing with her and that she was about to get her way.

"If there is even the smallest chance of you getting hurt, be it a tiny cut or a little burn, you call. Chris and I will orb right in. Promise me, Melinda. Promise me that you won't get yourself hurt."

"I promise, Wy," Melinda solemnly vowed.

"See you soon, then?"

"As soon as possible," agreed the female witch.

Wyatt hung up on his side.

to be continued…

A/n: Yay for another chapter! Hey look! Wyatt sort of made an appearance! And for quite a while too. Maybe he'll begin to worry too much about his sister and make a real appearance. We shall have to see! Well I have to go cry since my Spring Break is officially ending very soon. I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 8! Review please! Happy Pi Day to everyone!


	9. They don't really know what's going on

Witch in White

Disclaimer: I own season 6 of Charmed, seasons 1-4 of Supernatural, two movies Drew Fuller is in, two movies Jared Padalecki is in, and one movie Jensen Ackles is in, but I do not own Charmed or Supernatural and their characters.

A/n: My disclaimer makes me want to get a movie Wes Ramsey is in but I would probably end up getting the newest season of CSI: Miami instead. I was excited when I found out he was going to be in another one of my favorite shows. Too bad I'm not as interested in CSI: Miami as I use to be, back when it was better. Anyway, I have chapter 9 for you. It was finished on Sunday put I forgot to post it so here it is now. I had no idea that this story was going to still be going on after nine chapters. Based on the original outline and ideas I had, I thought it was going to be slightly shorter. I hope people enjoy that it is longer though. And I hope you enjoy chapter 9!

Chapter 9: They don't really know what's going on

There was a knock at the door of room 3 and Sam jolted to a stop in his obstinate pacing. Night was getting closer, meaning the Woman in White was going to attack sooner rather than later and Melinda was not stored away safely in their motel room. Dean should have been back already. Sam hurriedly rushed to the locked door to let his brother in.

"Melinda!" he said when he opened the door. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Sorry Sam, I guess I wasn't fine by myself," apologized Melinda with a small laugh as she entered the room.

While she made her way over to one of the beds, Sam closed the door behind her. He locked the door, turned back to face her, and opened his mouth to speak. All of a sudden there was another knock at the painted, wooden door. Sam forced himself back around to unlock it. Before he could completely open the door, Dean breezed right in, heavy steps marking his frustrated mood.

"Alright Sam," Dean declared, "I'm back. Now what the hell are we going to do about freeing our new friend, the felon?"

Sam pointed to the girl in question, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You're too late. Apparently Melinda decided to create and star in her own episode of _Prison Break_."

"Pretty and smart," Dean noted with appreciation.

"Dean."

"Right, business."

The two Winchester boys folded their arms over their chests and turned, as one, to stare intently down at the perched Halliwell girl. Melinda placed her hands on her lap; she was still and waited patiently for their upcoming interrogation. Sam decided to take the lead away from his brother this time.

"What's going on Melinda? Why are the police after you?"

The young girl sighed. "They had to ask me some questions about a friend of my family. He was murdered yesterday. They're interviewing anyone involved in his life."

"Cops don't drag you away in handcuffs for just a friendly Q&A," countered Dean.

"What are you really involved in, Melinda?" Sam asked.

Melinda shifted her eyes between the brothers. "He's local, owns an occult shop in town. And apparently I was the last one to see him alive. The police wanted to charge me with his murder. But I didn't do it. I would never hurt Adam. So they let me go."

Sam was suspicious. "Did they let you go because you're innocent or because they didn't have enough evidence to keep you in prison?"

"Wait," cut in the older Winchester, "did you say he owns a local occult shop?" Melinda nodded. "Shit," Dean cursed and Sam's gaze flipped over to his brother.

"What's going on Dean?"

But Dean was still looking at Melinda. "The name of the shop wasn't 'Harry Potter is Not Allowed Here', was it?" Melinda nodded again.

"Shit! My life so does not need any more of this bullshit right now."

"Dean!" Sam tried to get his brother's attention. "What the hell is going on? You going to give me an explanation as to why you know the name of a shop owned by a man recently murderer? And you better make any explanations you have quick, because we still have a coffin to dig up."

"According to Mel here, the man murdered last night was the same guy I talked to yesterday about local legends. He was the one who told me about Peggy Snow in the first place. I just spoke to him yesterday Sammy, and now he's dead."

"Shit," the younger Winchester cursed. "You don't think the police are going to track you down next, do you?"

"I don't know Sammy. But if Mel was caught on the security camera, chances are I was too."

The silent Halliwell spoke up. "They showed me your picture."

Dean and Sam whipped their heads back to stare at Melinda so fast that both the brothers winced at strained muscles.

"What?" asked Dean.

"The cops were able to pull one more image from the security tapes before the tapes went all _Poltergeist_ and such."

"'_Poltergeist_ and such'?" Sam's face was quizzical.

"When they watched the tapes, almost right after I leave the store, all the camera footage turns to static. Then there's nothing but static until the footage picks up again later that night, showing Adam on the floor with his throat slashed."

The older hunter looked questioning this time. "You said his throat was slashed?"

"Slashed clean through. Blood surrounding the body in all directions."

Sam glanced at his brother. Dean glanced at Sam.

"Static on the video cameras, throat slashed. It's gotta be a demon," Dean reasoned.

"But why?" Sam wanted to know.

Melinda had sat up a little straighter when she heard the hunters discussing demons. She had come to the conclusion herself that it was a demon who had killed Adam, but she had never really heard of demons that caused damage to electronics and then killed their victims by cutting open the unlucky person's neck. The two men in front of her seemed to know a lot about certain things. Sam's question mirrored her own internal one though.

"Wait, did you just say 'demon'?" Melinda wedged herself back in the conversation.

"Sorry to break it to you kid, but just like ghosts, demons aren't just scary stories." Melinda almost scowled at Dean's decision to call her a kid, but then she figured now was not the time to get petty over silly names.

"What are we going to do Dean?" Sam looked to his brother for guidance. "If there's a demon in town, we should be hunting it."

"First things first, Sam. We take care of the hunt we've already started. Then we go after the son of a bitch who killed Mel's friend. Grab your coat Sammy, let's go gank us a ghost." Sam nodded, doing what he was told. Dean turned to the woman in the room. "Mel, you stay here. Keep the doors locked and the salt lines undisturbed. We'll leave an extra bag of the stuff here just in case. Sam and I won't be long."

"Oh hell no," the young Halliwell protested. "I'm not staying here, waiting to get felt up by a frisky spirit again."

"That's what the salt's for."

"I don't hide in the closet with the condiments." Melinda yanked her coat off the floor beside the bed and slipped her arms into the sleeves. "I go out into the world. And guess what Dean? Today just happens to be Bring Your New Friend to Work Day." Then she walked right out of the motel room to follow Sam to the car. A grumbling hunter rattled the keys to the Impala and trailed after.

* * *

Sam's shovel hit the ground and he lifted another load of dirt up into the air. The muscular man threw his load back over his shoulder. Slowly digging a hole beneath him, Sam worked next to his brother to unearth Peggy's coffin from her marked grave. Their two shovels moved at a steady pace; both Winchesters were hardly new at this job.

Overseeing their progress was Melinda. With her arms folded in front of her, the young woman stood next to the gravestone that indicated Peggy's final resting place. She had started out watching the boys dig, but eventually she found herself staring out at the backyard she was currently standing in.

Through his interrogations of Norman Snow, Dean was able to learn that Peggy had inherited a house when her parents died. The house had been built decades ago and the generations of Peggy's family passed it down after each death. Dean had also discovered that behind the house was a family graveyard. Peggy's body was buried behind the house so that she could rest in peace next to her kin. It was in this graveyard that the trio was now digging, or in Melinda's case, observing.

Melinda began to grow less and less interested in what was going on around her as the minutes ticked by. She found her straight posture to be slipping and she decided to lean on the cold granite beside her for support. When Melinda's hand touched the smooth stone, the young witch felt herself being pulled into a premonition.

to be continued…

A/n: Chapter 9 is done. With a cliffhanger too. Before I forget again, I meant to say last chapter a "Congratulations!" to Jared and Genevieve on their wedding. Lucky couple. Happiness to both. Thanks for reading! Leave a review before you leave! Oh and I totally forgot to add this in chapter 8:

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain,

-ROMS


	10. Let's say goodnight to your brother

Witch in White

Disclaimer: When it comes to Charmed and Supernatural I own nothing. Doesn't mean I can't play in their worlds.

A/n: On to our next chapter in the exciting adventures of Sam, Dean, and Mel! When we last left our heroes, Sam and Dean were vigorously digging up a grave and Melinda was just about to have a vision. But what will happen in this chapter? What will Mel see? Will Sam and Dean get rid of the Woman in White once and for all? Will the police catch up to the trio? Is there really a demon on the loose? Let's read on and found out!

Chapter 10: Let's say goodnight to your brother

_Peggy Snow tried not to growl under her breath when she heard her son CJ scream again. Setting down her just brewed mug of coffee, Peggy quickly made her way to her children's bedroom. She opened the bedroom door and saw CJ standing up against the bars of his crib while Susie stood on the other side of the bars, poking her brother in the stomach. Peggy shook her head at the older sibling's teasing._

"_Susie," Peggy said in a stern voice, "what did I tell you about bugging your little brother?"_

_Susie swiftly turned around to face her adoptive mother with a guilty look in the young girl's eyes._

"_I just got him to stop screaming, settle down, and fall asleep ten minutes ago. You should be napping too. Now stop playing with CJ and go lay down in your bed. I'm going to try and get your brother to go back to sleep." _

_Peggy took a few minutes to tuck Susie into bed before the exhausted woman turned to her infant son. The young boy was no longer screaming but giant tears rolled down his rosy face. When he saw his mother's face he started to whimper and sniffle dramatically. His short arms, wide with baby fat, greedily reached over the edge of his crib. Peggy answered his cries for affection by picking him up and holding him close._

"_There, there," she cooed, gently rocking the young CJ. _

_After a few minutes of whispered shushing noises and soothing back rubbing, Peggy was able to get her son to stop crying. His eyelids drooped; he did not even have enough energy left to keep his eyes open. Peggy waited a couple more minutes after his eyes closed until his breathing was completely even before she felt sure enough that the child in her arms was truly asleep. Then she carefully placed CJ back in his crib._

_Smiling at her young children sleeping peacefully, Peggy shut off the bedroom light, made her way out of the room, and shut the door without so much as a squeak from the hinges. The woman decided to head to the living room next for her own little nap. It had been a long day at work, only to come home to antsy children. Sighing heavily, Peggy dropped her weight on the nearest couch, where she spread out leisurely. Ten minutes had not passed before she was fast asleep._

_

* * *

A half an hour later, a strange noise woke the mother on the couch. She rubbed sleep from her eyes; she could not decide if what she had heard was real or part of a dream. She sat stiff and silent on the couch. Then she heard it again. The noise was coming from her children's room and it sounded like soft chuckling._

_Peggy launched herself into action almost instantly. She jumped off the couch and headed to the bedroom. Before she made it all the way to the room, she grabbed one of her most powerful potions from the locked cupboard in the hallway. When she finally made it to her children's room, she was tense and ready._

_The witch threw open the wooden door with quick, powerful movements. The potion was clasped in her hands and was ready to be thrown at any threat. But what Peggy saw in that room was not a threat she had expected._

_Susie was once again standing in front of her little brother's crib. The boy was sitting up, his eyes were wide, and once again, tears rolled down his cheeks. He was also gasping for air. Susie was chuckling softly. She had her right hand in front of her, directly before her brother, and the hand was clenched in a fist. Peggy stared in shock as her adoptive daughter used supernatural powers to kill the sobbing infant._

"_What are you?" Peggy whispered. _

_The little girl turned when she heard her mother's voice. Peggy saw black in the place where Susie's eyes were suppose to be. "You're a demon! Get away from my son you evil thing!" _

_The witch quickly threw the potion at the young demon girl. Susie howled in agony as she was consumed in flames, before she exploded in a mass of black orbs, vanquished. Peggy ran to her son; her steps were frantic and afraid. When Peggy saw what was in her son's crib, her heart broke harshly. She was too late; CJ was dead. Her eight month old son had stopped breathing._

_

* * *

Three days later, Norman Snow came home from work a few minutes earlier than usual. He wanted to surprise his wife; ever since their son had died, the two wanted to spend as much time as possible together, comforting one another._

_Norman set his keys on the kitchen counter, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand. He walked into the house further but did not hear any sounds yet. He rationalized that Peggy was probably in their shared bedroom so he headed that direction._

"_Peggy?" Norman asked quietly, as he opened the bedroom door._

_The witch was lying on the floor. She did not answer her husband but her eyes were open. Her body shook as if she was suffering from uncontrollable shivering. Flowing from jagged lines in her wrists, were two crimson rivers. Peggy lie in a pool of her own blood as life drained out of her slit wrists._

_Norman dropped his briefcase. It fell to the floor with a dull thud. He ran to his wife. He scooped her up in his arms. Her eyes watched him with a hint of fear._

"_Oh Peggy, why?" Norman started to cry. "LEO!" he yelled out desperately. He continued to yell for his wife's whitelighter, still cradling Peggy close to his chest._

_A few seconds passed before Norman saw a swirl of blue and white orbs appear. Out of the orbs, a figure took shape. Leo Wyatt hastily rushed over to his charge._

"_Quickly Leo! Heal her!" Norman cried._

_Leo kneeled over Peggy. His palms began to glow with a golden light when he held them over the witch's wrists. The two men waited with baited breath. Seconds passed; minutes passed. Nothing happened. Leo took his hands back slowly. _

_He stared at Norman Snow with pained green, eyes. "I'm sorry Norm. She's already dead."_

to be continued…

A/n: A whole chapter is one premonition!? I never knew! I really didn't! I thought this chapter was going to be a short little premonition and then back to the real heroes of this story. But it's not. I'm actually kind of excited about that. So I hope you enjoyed chapter 10! With a special guest appearance by one Leo Wyatt! Until next chapter,

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain,

-ROMS


	11. Hey, I saved your ass

Witch in White

Disclaimer: I own neither Charmed, nor Supernatural. I wouldn't have pesky student loans if I did own the rights to either show.

A/n: So this chapter gets to be updated on Monday instead of Sunday because I was quite busy this weekend. You know, Easter and all. But here it is, chapter 11. Enjoy! ;)

Chapter 11: Hey, I saved your ass

"Mel…Mel!"

Sam's constant yelling of her name slammed the young witch back to the present. She blinked slowly at the two Winchesters staring at her from the hole they were digging.

"Melinda?" Dean looked at her, uncertainty burning in his gaze. "You okay there, Mel? You're eyes were just kind of glazed over and you checked out for a few minutes. I was almost afraid you were going to start drooling like Sam does when he falls asleep."

Sam ignored his brother's jibe, "What were you thinking about?"

"…my dad," answered Melinda, after a long pause.

"Your dad?"

Melinda nodded. "It's always odd when you discover a stranger knows more about your family then you do."

The two Winchesters shared a look that silently communicated their curiosity and sympathy for their friend.

"Mel, what's going on? What brought all this on?" Sam was concerned for the young woman.

The Halliwell stared back at the brothers just as intently as they stared at her. The after-premonition fog was starting to lift from her mind. She was beginning to realize what she was actually saying. She was starting a conversation that the three of them did not really have the luxury of finishing right now.

"Adam's murder," Melinda decided to tell only half of the truth, rather than get into all the details, in order to keep the boys from straying from the task at hand. "The only reason I wanted to talk to him was to find information about my father. The only reason I travel is to find my father."

Sam and Dean shared another look.

"You're traveling around the country, looking for your dad?" asked Dean, skeptically.

"Don't give me that look, Dean Winchester. Don't make fun of me. Yes, I'm looking for my dad. I have my reasons. But we don't have time for a therapy session where you two can psychoanalyze me to find out those reasons. Evil, man-killing ghost still on the loose. Keep digging." Melinda had her hands on her hips, eyeing the brothers, but she was smiling by the end of her semi-rant.

Sam smiled back and looked at his brother. Dean chuckled and looked at his brother.

"Alright, kiddo. But I think we'll all need that therapy session after all this is over."

"I have no doubt in my mind that you need loads of therapy, Dean."

"Try getting him to see a therapist though," cut in Sam.

"Just shut up and dig, Sammy." Dean grabbed the handle of his shovel and plunged the instrument into the earth to stress his point. Sam soon joined in and they quickly got back into their regular pace.

Melinda allowed herself to shake off her unsettlement caused by the premonition. She had to file her questions away to pull out once again at a latter, more appropriate time. She went back to concentrating on the present.

In order to keep herself from thinking about her questions, she let her brown eyes wander. She avoided the tombstone, stepping away from it, and instead turned towards the house. A grave grew deeper and deeper behind her.

The house was older, slightly run down, and dark. Melinda tried to peer past the dusty glass in the downstairs windows but the reflective surfaces held their secrets. Then she glanced upward. A quick flicker of white in an upstairs window caught her attention. The inquisitive woman took a step forward, then another.

Too busy toiling away in the soil, the hunters missed Melinda walking into the aged house. It was not until they heard the back door slam and the young woman yelp in fright, did Sam and Dean look up from what they were doing. They looked at the house then they looked at each other. Dean grabbed a sawed-off shotgun filled with rock salt from beside the grave and tossed it at Sam.

"You save the girl; I'll burn the bones," Dean instructed his younger brother.

* * *

Melinda cursed herself inwardly after her little yelp, caused by hearing the door slam behind her. _'I really should have known not to walk into the creepy abandoned house by myself. Bad things always happen to the girl who does this kind of thing in horror movies.'_

She did not have to wait long for what she saw in the window to appear. The Woman in White flickered into existence before Melinda, seconds after the young witch had entered the house. Seconds after the spirit appeared, Melinda heard Sam at the back door.

"Melinda!" he yelled, as he slammed his full weight against the wooden barrier.

"Sam!" Melinda yelled back. "I really hope you have one of those guns filled with salt because otherwise Peggy here might get frisky."

Sam shoved his shoulder into the door again. "Hold on, Mel! Just keep out of her reach and see if you can find any iron."

"Right," the brunette said to herself. "Keep away from the ghost and keep an eye out for iron that can be used as a weapon."

While the younger Winchester continued to focus on breaking down the door, Melinda watched the ghost in front of her warily. The Woman in White glared back.

"I want…your powers."

"Peggy," Melinda spoke sadly, "I know what really happened to your kids. I know about Susie and CJ. I saw what happened when you killed yourself, how your whitelighter couldn't heal you."

"Leo…"

"Yes, Leo. He tried to save you. You were so sad when CJ died. You were sad and angry when you realized he was murdered. But you got your revenge; you vanquished Susie. It's time to stop."

"CJ…my little boy…he died. And she killed him. She killed my little boy!"

Melinda could see the spirit becoming agitated. Anger simmered in the eyes of the dead witch; Melinda watched sadly. The back door suddenly splintered from a crack formed by several forceful impacts from a muscular shoulder and Sam Winchester burst into the room.

"THAT MONSTER KILLED MY SON!" screamed the Woman in White, as Sam leveled his gun at her.

Sam stepped in beside Melinda with his gun still pointed forward. He watched the ghost, waiting for her to attack, and spoke to Melinda at his side.

"What is she talking about?" he asked.

"What really happened to her son CJ," answered the girl beside him.

"I thought she killed him. That's how the Woman in White story goes."

"Apparently this story has a twist."

"I loved my son!" the spirit turned to glare at Sam. "I didn't kill him. That little demon killed him! My husband slept with a demon slut and then when she died my husband made us take in her demon offspring. Susie was a monster who killed my little boy so I vanquished her with one of my most powerful potions! I watched that demon child explode. Now I'll kill any unfaithful man so that no mother will have to go through what I did!"

The Woman in White lunged at Sam. Sam fired of a round of rock salt. The wrathful ghost of Peggy Snow burst into flames and she shrieked in agony.

While Sam and Melinda watched the spirit in front of them slowly burn away to nothing, Dean decided to enter the house to enjoy his handiwork. A smirk was permanently fixed on his rugged features as he too watched the spirit.

"You're lucky I'm around to save your ass, Sammy," Dean said, smugly.

With the Woman in White finally put to rest, Sam turned to his brother. Melinda switched her gaze between the boys to see what would happen next.

"Shut up, Dean," retorted Sam.

"Aww, is little Sammy mad cause he almost just got his ass kicked by a female version of Casper the homicidal ghost?"

"Whatever you wanna believe, man. Actually Mel and I were learning quite a bit about Peggy Snow that your two interviews with her husband failed to discover."

Dean frowned when his younger brother insulted the elder hunter's interrogation skills. "Like what?"

"Turns out Peggy Snow didn't kill her son or step-daughter. Susie, a demon, killed the baby and Peggy watched it happen. So Peggy killed Susie in revenge."

"How? The Snows didn't strike me as the hunter type."

"Peggy wasn't a hunter. She was a witch. She used a potion to kill Susie, exploded the little girl into absolute oblivion."

"That Peggy chick, what a witch."

to be continued…

A/n: And so Peggy Snow is finally dead for good. Rest in peace my little creation. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. I also hope everyone who celebrates it, had a fantastic Easter and for those who don't, I'm sure you benefited from the holiday in some way. Now it's back to work! Thanks for all my reviews so far; keep it up!

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain,

-ROMS


	12. Take Me Home 2

Witch in White

Disclaimer: You know why there is going to be a sixth season of Supernatural? Cause I own it and wanted there to be another season. No. That's a complete lie. I should be ashamed. I own neither Supernatural, nor Charmed.

A/n: I am just thrilled and overjoyed at the feedback I receive and the amount of enjoyment I see others getting from this fic. Everyone here on is so amazing. You all deserve a pat on the back and some gratuitous fan service from whomever you deem drool-worthy. Seriously. Now that I'm done singing your praises, let's get on with chapter 12. I hope you like this one, like you've liked the others!

Chapter 12: Take Me Home (2)

The Winchester brothers were still teasing and taunting one another as the trio made their way from the back of the house to the front. Melinda brought up the rear of the pack, shaking her head at the harmless sibling rivalry she knew so well from experiences with her own two older, brothers. She laughed quietly when, once again, Sam made a remark that forced Dean to become speechless and indignant.

"You wanna stop giggling back there, kiddo, and pick-up the pace?" Dean turned to Melinda when he could no longer banter back and forth with Sam. "Now that _I've_ taken care of our ghost problem, I have no problem leaving you behind to fend for yourself. Unless of course you think you owe us, _me_, some sort of "thank you" payment."

"Maybe I'm enjoying the view I have from this angle," the brunette taunted back.

The eldest Winchester snapped his eyes towards Melinda's, but when he looked at her face, he saw her watching Sam instead. When Sam saw his brother's expression as Dean turned forward, the youngest Winchester chuckled. An echo of the chuckle was heard behind them.

"Well why don't you watch this prize piece of tail walk right out the front door," snorted Dean. The hunter brushed past his partner and brother; the front door slammed behind his retreating figure.

Sam turned to Melinda and the two shared another laugh. Then he too, jogged forward to catch up to Dean. Melinda watched the door slam again.

The young woman figured she should try and reach the brothers soon or Dean might make good on his threat and leave her behind to walk all the way back to the motel room. She started forward, still traveling at a slower pace, to get to the front door. Melinda had only made it a few steps when suddenly she heard a crunch of breaking glass come from underneath her foot.

Melinda bent down and picked up a dusty photo in a cracked frame. Her sleeve made a good dust rag as she wiped away the dirt and grime to reveal the picture beneath. What she saw made her frown bitterly. The Snows smiled back at her from the yellowing paper. Norman had his arm around his wife, while Peggy held their young son, CJ in her arms. Susie stood in front of her father and to the left of her step-mother; the little girl had the largest grin plastered on her freckled face.

Melinda let her eyes wander from face to face, smile to smile, within the wooden frame. She stared sadly at the infant in Peggy's arms. A slight reflection on the other side of the photo caught her eye. The witch glanced over at Susie this time and her brown eyes widened. Susie's eyes unexpectedly glowed yellow. Melinda blinked and the eyes were their normal hazel.

The young Halliwell shook her head to rid herself of the trick of light, played on her sight. She looked at the photo again; all four people appeared just as they had when she had first picked up the frame. She began staring so hard, concentrating on the family, that her focus switched to just the cracked piece of glass. That is when she noticed a new reflection coming from the room around her.

Melinda dropped the picture; it clattered to the ground but she never heard it. Her eyes were large and round when she saw the column of fire in the center of the ceiling. Without warning the flames leapt out towards the female witch, heading for her as if they had a mind of their own. She waved her hand to the right and her telekinesis pushed the flames off course.

She wasted no time. She ran for the door. She grabbed the doorknob and turned. Nothing happened; it was locked. Melinda coughed as smoke entered her lungs.

"SAM! DEAN!" Melinda pounded on the door with heavy fists. She cried out for help.

An invisible force seized her from behind and yanked. The brunette was directly slammed into a wall, her bones rattled with the power of the collision. She looked towards the flames that hovered above her, waiting to attack once again.

Melinda coughed another time; the whole ceiling was on fire now and plumes of smoke were permeating the room. "SAM! DEAN!" she choked out.

The Halliwell knew she had seconds before the fire launched itself at her, the young witch trapped by some other supernatural power, and she needed help to come within those few precious seconds. She took in another smoke-saturated breath of air, opened her mouth wide, and readied herself to scream out the names of the two brothers she knew could get to her in mere seconds through a cloud of blue and white orbs.

The Winchester brothers crashed through the locked door, Dean in the lead, guns raised. Just as the flames, again leapt for Melinda, Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her off the wall. Dean held the door open for them and Sam dragged Melinda out the front door. The eldest Winchester followed behind immediately; he slammed the door hard, watching the flames now headed for him. The column of fire collided with the closed door.

* * *

Sitting on the opposite queen-sized bed, Melinda watched Dean rubbing furiously away at his gun with a dirty rag. The hunter had been cleaning his gun for the past ten minutes, a permanent scowl fixed on his face. Sam, on the other hand, was up and about, pacing furiously. Melinda coughed and Dean spared her a swift glance before he looked at his brother.

"Freaky-ass flames on the ceiling and pinning Mel to the wall, I hate to say it Sam but this reeks of that bastard's handiwork," growled Dean.

The younger Winchester frowned, anger lines written all over his face; he literally trembled with pent up rage. "So what are we going to do now?" asked Sam. "I say we go after him. Now."

"I'm all for hunting the son of a bitch down, but first we've got to find dad. Then we kill the demon together and avenge mom and Jessica."

"Dean if we don't leave now he could get away and then we may not find him again for a long time. We know he's here; now's our chance."

"Sam, we don't know he's here. He probably turned tail and ran as soon as he failed to kill Mel."

"We don't know that," argued Sam. "He could still be here."

Dean sighed. He knew that when Sam made a decision, the young hunter would stick stubbornly to his decision until the bitter end. "We need to find dad, Sammy. That's our job right now. And to kill any monsters along the way. Which we just did; we put a ghost to rest and saved the girl. Now we get to move along." Sam growled; he knew his brother was right.

Sensing a brief pause in the conversation, Melinda took her chance to enter it.

"This demon," she said softly, "the one that killed your mom, do you think he killed Adam too?"

Both Dean and Sam stopped their movements to glance at their friend.

"Most likely, Mel," answered Sam. His brother watched the two younger people talk. "This demon leaves a trail of death and suffering every time he passes through someplace. He probably killed your friend because Dean went to talk to Adam, ask Adam questions. After that, the demon went after you. He saw that you were getting too close to us and he wanted to make sure he ended that. He gets enjoyment out of killing people close to us," explained the taller hunter.

"Oh," was all Melinda had for a response.

"I'm sorry kiddo," Dean tried an attempt at comfort.

"I'm sorry too," she said. "I'm sorry about your mom and for this Jessica woman that died too. I know what it's like to lose family and friends. I also know what it's like to have to search around for an absentee father. Why didn't you guys tell me earlier that you're looking for your dad too? Is he missing or something?"

"You're the one that ended our earlier conversation so abruptly. He's out there hunting the demon who killed our mother and Sam's girlfriend, Jess. We're following the bread crumbs he leaves behind, slaying any monster we meet along the way. And your dad? What's his deal?"

"After my mom died, yeah we have that in common too, my dad became all about his work. He had more time for his clients than he did for his children. Since the people he helps and gives advice to are all over the map, he travels constantly. Don't get me wrong, he does come home every once in a while. Christmas, other major holidays, and last year her came for my eldest brother's birthday. But his visits are becoming less and less frequent. So now I'm out here, traveling from place to place, visiting friends and clients that know him, all so that I can talk to him face to face to tell him to come home and work less. I've been traveling so long, looking for him that now I just think I ought to give up and go home myself. He can come to regret his decisions on his own time."

"When did your mom die?" Sam asked.

"I was eleven, my older brother was fourteen, and my other older brother was fifteen. That was ten years ago. Yours?"

"I was just a baby. Dean was four."

"I'm sorry."

"Us too."

There was a long pause of silence for a few minutes as the trio allowed themselves time to digest all the new information being presented to each other. Dean went back to messing with his gun, this time not as angry, and Sam finally sat down in one of the kitchenette chairs with his hands folded in his lap. Melinda hung her head and sighed.

The young woman looked up. "If you boys don't mind," she started, "I'm covered in dirt and ashes so I'm headed to that bathroom over there to take a nice hot shower. It would not be wise to interrupt."

Dean shrugged his shoulders but kept on cleaning. "Sure Mel," said Sam, "go right ahead."

* * *

Steam billowed out from all around her when she pulled open the curtain and stepped out of the shower. Melinda grabbed the nearest fluffy white towel and, after patting the excess water off, wrapped the towel around her wet figure. She rung out the water dripping from her hair, then scrunched her damp, brunette locks in her hands. She was just about to pull the hair into a messy bun when three demons shimmered into the little room.

Melinda did not waste even a second. Her hands were out as soon as she saw the first figure fully materialize. The blonde male with a scar running down his whole right arm was obliterated in an instant. The second demon, also a man but with long black hair, threw an energy ball her way and she quickly dodged to the right. She flung out her hands again and he too exploded right before her eyes.

The third demon was a lot faster and smarter than his two deceased companions. When Melinda tried to vanquish him with her ability to force all the molecules in his body to go faster, he was able to make it out of the way just in time and Melinda exploded the door instead. She knew that with all the noise she was making, not to mention destroying the bathroom door, Sam and Dean would be running to rescue her any second. Her knowledge was correct and the brothers soon appeared in the place where the door was suppose to be; both of them held guns out, ready to aim and fire.

Melinda was able to save bullets when she finally got a lock on the third and final demon. She threw out her hands, palms up, and his screams grew louder until finally he was vanquished in a fiery explosion.

Dean and Sam stared at her in shock. It only took Dean a moment to gather himself together though; he pointed his gun at the young witch. Sam mimicked his brother's actions.

"What the hell are you?" the eldest hunter growled out.

Melinda held up her hands in surrender. "Sam, Dean, what are you doing? Please don't point those guns at me," she spoke softly and slowly; she wanted them to trust her.

"How did you just do that? And what were those things? Why are they after you?"

"Please, Sam, Dean, put the guns down. I'm not going to hurt you guys."

"Just answer the damn questions, Melinda," Sam said.

"Can I at least get dressed first?" asked the brunette woman.

Sam looked at Dean. "Fine. But Sam and I stay right here with guns still pointed right at you."

"Dean. I'm not going to change right in front of you guys."

"Turn around and we'll try not to watch."

Melinda was angry. She had just been ambushed by demons, her friends were putting guns at her, and now she had to humiliate herself in front of them. _'Screw it,'_ she thought, turned, and dropped her towel. Then she pulled on her clothes as fast as she had ever gotten dressed before. When she turned back around, the Winchester brothers still had their guns trained at her chest.

"You guys are jerks," she said. "I know you like to shoot things and burn things, but you saved my life on more than one occasion and I thought I could consider you guys friends. Guess I was wrong."

"You're the one keeping such a secret. Now tell us what you are," was Dean's reply.

But before he let her answer, the hunters used their guns to guide Melinda back into the center of the motel room. She followed reluctantly and with a slight amount of resistance. Once the trio was all settled into a tense stand-off, the witch was allowed to answer.

"I'm a witch," she said, hands once again up in surrender.

Dean cocked his gun.

"Woah! Dean! What do you have against witches?"

"Witches are messy and they kill people."

"The only thing I kill is demons, which is what attacked me in the bathroom. This may sound cliché to you two, but I swear I'm a good witch. I help people, save innocents; I'm fighting the same fight you guys are fighting!" Melinda could feel herself getting desperate and emotional.

"We're not the same," growled Dean. "You're a monster."

The Halliwell gasped. She was shocked that Dean would call her such a harsh title when she had done nothing to hurt him or his brother. She threw out her hands; the Winchesters froze in place, guns raised menacingly.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, Dean Winchester."

* * *

Melinda walked down the empty road, her bag slung over her shoulder. She was cold, angry, and sad. After freezing the Winchester brothers, she had grabbed all her stuff in an angry flurry, stalking out in a huff. They would unfreeze later but she doubted her feelings towards them would. Now she was alone, and on her way towards a new destination.

"Wyatt! Chris!" she called out her fears, anger, and sadness into the cold night air.

When the two Halliwell brothers materialized in a swirl of orbs, they saw tears in their sister's face. They both looked at each other, then back at Melinda. Chris went to his sister first.

"Mel," he put his hands on her shoulders, "what's wrong?"

"Take me home."

* * *

A/n: Well that's it folks! The end. Fin. That's all she wrote. Well for this story anyway. ;) I hope everyone enjoyed it! I had so much fun writing this fic! So much fun! Sorry this last chapter came out so late at night but my aunt's gonna have babies soon so I've been helping to take care of her all weekend. Nothing's more exciting than new babies in the family! But it is a nice long chapter. I hope I answered a lot of lingering questions. If not, don't worry, there is more to come in the form of another story. Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers! See you in the next story!

Oh look! A rainbow!

-ROMS


End file.
